This invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically dumping waste receptacles wherein cam rollers and tracks are utilized for positively positioning the receptacles for rotary motion during dumping.
It is important that a lift unit apparatus for dumping waste receptacles be provided with a kick out feature to accommodate low ground clearance. Thus, the housing or carriage for supporting the waste receptacles should depend freely for pivotal movement from a position assumed due to gravity suspended from an upper pivot point so that in the event obstructions are encountered, the housing may pivot outwardly so as to avoid damage to the components of the lift unit apparatus. Apparatus having an automatic kick out feature is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,751. However, it is also important that such devices be constructed of simple rugged components capable of repeated abusive use during the process of garbage collection.
A rotary motion wherein cam rolls are carried in arcuate tracks is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,277 wherein a rotary actuator is utilized. However, the construction employing a rotary actuator is expensive and is relatively complicated.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive construction for use in lift unit apparatus for dumping waste receptacles and the like wherein a track and cam roller mechanism is operated by linear actuation.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an automatic kick out construction wherein the housing is freely pivotal to accommodate ground obstructions and which is engagable automatically for positively positioning the housing upon commencement of the lifting, dumping and return action of the lift unit apparatus.
Another important object of the invention is to utilize an eccentric linkage mechanism for automatically engaging a latching mechanism in order to positively position the waste receptacle during the lifting and dumping operation in combination with the cam roller mechanism described above.